Question: Emily buys a basket of kiwis on sale for $\$18$ before tax. The sales tax is $15\%$. What is the total price Emily pays for the basket of kiwis? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Solution: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of kiwis. ${15\%} \times {$18} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $15\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{15}{100}$ which is also equal to $15 \div 100$ $15 \div 100 = 0.15$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.15} \times {$18} = {$2.70}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Emily paid. ${$2.70} + {$18.00} = $20.70$ Emily needs to pay $$20.70.$